Sponsali di sofferenza
by Gayle T. Strider
Summary: - Lo perderás para siempre y ¿piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados Gokudera? Shounen-ai // 5927 -Tsuna, ¿estas consiente de la estupidez que estas por cometer?
1. Del profondo del cuore

Kombawa, minna-sama owo !!

Este es mi segundo fic de KHR! Espero les agrade nwn !!

**WARNING**: Este Two Shoot es Shounen-ai [ chicoXchico ] así que si no te agrada el género no lo leas para ahorrarnos disgustos a ambos.

**PAREJA**: 5927 [ Gokudera/Tsuna ]

**DISCLAIMER**: Katekyo Hitman Rebron! no me pertenece [ por desgracia T-T ] todos los derechos son de Akira Amano-sama

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sponsali di** **sofferenza**

**Chapter 1 :** **Del profondo del cuore**

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – le preguntó por milésima vez alzando más el agarre de su camisa.- Lo perderás para siempre y ¿piensas quedarte con los brazos cruzados? – le susurró con ira contenida.

Pero poco le afectaron las palabras de Yamamoto a Gokudera. ¿Qué coño esperaba que hiciera? El más que nadie quería volar en pedazos la recepción del hotel e impedir que la maldita boda se realizara. Estaba a punto de perder a la razón de su existencia… pero si daba un paso al frente de igual manera lo apartaría de su lado.

Le ardían las entrañas de solo pensar que esa chiquilla estaría al lado de esa persona cuyo nombre jamás se atrevió a pronunciar, pero ya no había esperanzas para el.

Y no necesitaba que el guardián de la Lluvia se lo recordara.

- ¿Te importaría acabar de una vez? Ya casi es la hora y necesito ir a ponerme la corbata – le contestó a Takeshi sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Yamamoto se mordió el labio inferior y le soltó un golpe, dejándole hincado a mitad del pasillo y se retiró con los puños apretados.

Le costó unos segundos recuperarse del dolor a Hayato, pero mientras tanto se arrastro hasta el baño más cercano usando de soporte la pared. Una vez dentro, se miró al espejo. Tenía el labio partido y le sangraba. Sin mencionar las enormes ojeras debidas a la semana entra de insomnio. Estaba demacrado por no haber probado bocado y su cabello era un desastre.

Abrió el grifo de agua y se lavó la cara, esperando que con esto su aspecto mejorara mágicamente, cosa que no sucedió.

Bajo la mirada para no encontrarse con esa mirada que le veía de una manera patética y dolorosa y echó a andar hacia el vestidor de los demás. No les sorprendió en absoluto que estuviera desierta, después de todo ya eran 10 para las 2 pm, hora para dar inicio a la tan esperada ceremonia y todos los guardianes ya deberían estar con el novio en su vestidor, felicitándole y quien sabe que más estupideces.

Encontró su corbata encima de una silla y se tomó su tiempo para acomodarla.

_- Jeje, gracias Gokudera-kun. No tenía la menor idea de cómo ponérmela –_

El recuerdo le sentó como una cachetada y no pudo contener más la frustración que tenía contenida hasta ese momento. Se quitó esa maldita cosa del cuello, la arrojó contra el suelo y él le siguió dos segundos después.

Y gritó. Y lloró. Justo como cuando se enteró de la sucia verdad que habían tratado de ocultarle sobre su madre.

Y justo como en aquel momento, lo hizo por perder a una persona importante para él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Listo para el gran día, Tsuna? – le preguntó su padre con su sonrisa tan característica de el. Junto a él se encontraba Reborn, Basil, Lambo, Dino y Hibari con cara de mala leche. Ryohei se encontraba con la novia y Yamamoto aún no llegaba.

- Por supuesto – fue la respuesta del muy pronto Décimo Vongola con una sonrisa que no le agradó para nada a Iemitsu ni al resto de los presentes.

Lo cierto era que no muchos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de su jefe, por eso mismo nadie se había atrevido a felicitarlo a excepción de su padre. Por supuesto que habían comprado regalos caros y todo lo debido para ese momento, pero era más que obvio para todos que esa decisión era un error.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un Yamamoto Takeshi bastante cabreado que cerró de un portazo tras de el.

- ¿Estas bien Yamamoto? – le preguntó preocupado Tsuna. El miró de una manera que jamás le había dirigido a su mejor amigo.

- Eso te pregunto yo, Tsuna. ¿Estas consiente de la estupidez que estas por cometer? –todos en la habitación le miraron sorprendidos. Nadie se esperaba que Takeshi fuera el que diría lo que todos pensaban en voz alta. De hecho, todos pensaban que sería Reborn, con los pocos escrúpulos que le tenía al castaño.

- No se de que hablas – respondió el interrogado esquivando su mirada.

El guardián de la Lluvia se acercó al lugar donde estaba sentado su jefe. Basil y Lambo trataron de adelantarse pensando en lo peor, pero fueron detenidos por un Reborn serio que movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Estaba seguro que eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano y mejor ahora mientras se podían arreglar aún las cosas.

Yamamoto paró en seco a dos pasos de Tsuna y habló.

- Entiendo el hecho que te gusta Sasagawa y que los viejos Vongola no piensan darte el título de Jefe a menos que te cases antes de tu cumpleaños número 21, pero no pensé jamás que te traicionarías a ti mismo por su tonto capricho.-

El Décimo apretó los puños y siguió sin mirarlo. Sabía a que se refería y e porque estaba tan enfadado. Hace alrededor de un año Yamamoto le había cedido a su anterior pareja para que ambos fueran felices y ahora el mismo echaba por la borda esa felicidad. Pensó en el rostro de Gokudera el día en que decidió terminar con su relación y había cedido a las demandas del consejo de la familia Vongola.

Sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. Ya no podía contenerse más.

Reborn y Iemitsu se miraron y asintieron. Con esa silenciosa señal, sacaron a los demás de la sala, dejando a los dos solos. Tan pronto se cerró la puerta, Tsuna explotó.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? – gritó entre sollozos- No puedo romperle el corazón a Kyoko-chan. Ella me dijo que me amaba y además… -se talló los ojos - sino no cumplía con lo exigido, los viejos amenazaron con… - pero las palabras no le salieron-

Takeshi se inclinó hacia el menor y le tocó la espalda.

- ¿Amenazaron con qué? –

Continuará…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Que tal owO ??

Qué será lo que Tsuna tenía guardado y por qué botó a Haya-kun para casarse con Kyoko o____O?? Tendrán que esperar para verlo en el siguiente capítulo ;3

[ **SPOLIER** ]Por cierto, la frase que recuerda Gokudera me la invente de cuando Tsuna y compañía están a punto de iniciar el juego de Choice y mi lindo Tsuna no sabe ponerse la corbata xDDU así que como buen perrito... ejem digo como buena mano derecha, Haya-kun le ayuda a ponersela *---*

Ciaou ciaou !!


	2. Passato Felice

**¡ Wolas, minna !**

Lamento mucho el retraso nwñ pero fin poude acabar el 2do capítulo xDD !!! Sin más hacerlos esperar, disfrutenlo owo !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**( RADWIMPS - Yushinron )**

**Chapter 2: Passato Felice **

Podía oír como una voz que por alguna extraña razón le parecía conocida le llamaba a lo lejos.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pensar de quien era. Sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de explotarle y un nudo en la garganta que le sabía amargo. Sin mencionar esa opresión en el pecho que le decía que no debía despertar. ¿Para qué hacerlo y sentir todos esos males si podía disfrutar de paz en ese sueño sin colores? Si, lo mejor era escuchar y entregarse al abismo donde estaba.

Y justo cuando sintió que el sueño volvía a dominarlo, sintió como algo sueva acariciaba sus labios. Fue un ligero roce que le produjo un escalofrío por la espalda y le obligó a abrir los ojos. La luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la mansión que era el cuartel general de la familia Vongola le distrajo por unos segundos antes de asimilar donde y con quien estaba.

- Buenos días, Hayato-kun –le dijo la dulce voz que oyó entre sueños mientras le quitaba un mechón rebelde de cabello del rostro. Gokudera no pude evitar una ligera sonrisa formarse en su rostro. ¿Cómo no había reconocido la voz de su jefe y actual pareja? ¿Y cómo pudo pensar esas cosas anteriores? Sin duda debía estar bastante dormido para pensar que era malo no encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos color avellana. - Mataku, ¿no se supone que el dormilón en esta casa soy yo? – le reprochó Tsuna con esa sonrisa que conseguía enrojecer el rostro de su guardián.

- Lo siento mucho, Juudaime. Ayer llegué muy tarde y… - empezó a disculparse, pero un pequeño dedo en los labios lo calló.

- Lo sé. Alcancé a sentirte cuando te metías en la cama en la madrugada– le respondió Tsuna aún sonriendo. Lo cierto es que no le molestaba nada y más ahora que por fin podía disfrutar del calor del mayor entre sus sábanas. Por eso mismo no había podido evitar acariciarle y llamarle entre sueños para ver esos ojos esmeraldas cuanto antes.

- Perdón por haberlo despertado, Juudaime– susurró el mayor sentado sobre la cama. Se apoyó en sus rodillas aún envueltas en las cobijas y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan descuidado e irresponsable. ¡Le había quitado precioso tiempo al sueño de su amante! Y se había enterado que ese día tenía que ir a presentarse con esos bastardos del consejo. Ya era bastante cansado que tuviera que oírlos quejarse sobre lo demasiado amable y suave que era el próximo sucesor de Vongola – cosas que esos malnacidos no sabían apreciar del gigantescamente buen corazón del Décimo- y ahora tendría que lidiar también con el cansancio por su culpa.

Para cuando antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta ya se encontraba azotando su cabeza contra la pared que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Tsuna no pudo evitar un suspiro y fruncir el ceño ligeramente. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Decidió abrazarlo por la espalda para detenerlo y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Gokudera.

- Hayato-kun, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no tienes que disculparte por todo? Ya llevamos más de un año siendo pareja y cuatro meses compartiendo habitación, y te aseguró que no hay día que no te disculpes por algo - dijo el menor mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Pe-pero Juudaime… -

- ¡Y eso también! – el menor se separó de él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a su pareja - Sigues sin querer decir mi nombre a pesar de que te lo he pedido muchas veces –soltó un suspiró – E incluso empecé a decirte por tu nombre pensado que con eso te animarías… –

- ¡Pero no es lo mismo! – gritó Gokudera empujando las sábanas de lado– ¡Juudaime es el jefe y tengo que respetarlo, sin importar el que seamos pareja…!- pero callo al notar como habían afectado sus palabras al castaño. ¡Coño! Había vuelto a meter la pata ¡y justo después de llegar de una misión que no los había dejado verse en un mes! –¡N-no es lo que quise decir! Yo iba a de-decir que…-

- No importa – soltó cortante Tsuna y se dirigió al armario para sacar su ropa de gala. El peliplata no supo como reparar el daño. Simplemente se limito a ver al castaño vestirse para su reunión tratando de pensar la manera de encontrar las palabras para disculparse.

Pero no pudo.

- Itekimasu – el menor se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y se volteó para verlo abriendo la boca, pero las palabras parecía que no le querían salir de la boca. Apretó los labios ante el fracaso de hablar, y decidió salir.

Hayato agachó la cabeza tras escuchar el sonido de la puerta. No podía dejar que pasara eso. No después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder por fin estar con el joven capo. Apretó los puños y echó a correr por los pasillos tratando de alcanzarlo sin importarle que aún se encontraba usando solo el pantalón de vestir con el que había regresado de la misión y no quiso cambiarse por la pijama debido el cansancio.

Oyó un par de voces llamarlo y uno que otro grito escandalizado y majadero de los subordinados madrugadores mientras corría hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, a sabiendas que por ahí saldría el castaño. Justo cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras que terminaban en la puerta, alcanzó a vislumbrarlo. Lástima que al llamarlo mientras corría tropezó con la alfombra.

- ¡JUUDAIMEEEE ! – el gritó de Hayato llegó a los oídos de Tsuna antes de que saliera y giró la mirada solo para verlo caer por las escaleras. – _¡Mierdaaaaa ¡_- gritó mentalmente

- ¡HAYATO-KUN CUIDADO! – gritó y se echó corriendo en su dirección.

Gokudera apretó los ojos esperando sentir el dolor de caer de bruces contra el piso del vestíbulo, pero este nunca llegó.

- ¿Pero que coño…? – algo había amortiguado su caída y ese "algo" soltó un quejido. – ¡Juudaime! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! – se volvió a disculpar tan pronto se quitó de encima del Décimo sin saber que demonios hacer - ¿Se encuentra bien? -

- Ite – soltó Tsuna mientras se sobaba la cabeza, pero al ver el semblante del mayor se quedó mudo unos segundos y soltó una carcajada limpia.

Definitivamente Gokudera no sabía que carajos estaba pasando. ¿Acaso el golpe que se dio el Décimo le había afectad la cabeza?

-¿Ju-juudaime? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó muerto de los nervios por haber dejado medio loco a su novio justo antes de que saliera a una importante cita.

- S-si, no es n-nada – alcanzó a responder el otro entre risas. Cuando pudo calmarse por fin, se le aventó a los brazos del peliplateado y le dio un beso que en cuanto lo sintió, Hayato profundizo tomándolo de la cintura.

Cuanto había extrañado esa pequeña y húmeda abertura.

Recordó la primera vez que le besó y como se sorprendió que Sawada no tenía el sabor que se había imaginado – ese dulce olor a durazno mezclado con olor a flores –, pero aún cuando su boca no sabía a algo, el solo conocimiento de tenerlo para sí y el contacto de esa ansiosa pero inexperta lengua que buscaba la suya fue más que suficiente para no querer despegarse de el nunca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – gritó Yamamoto tan pronto entró a la sala donde momentos antes se había dirigido el guardián de la tormenta para cambiarse.

- Yamamoto-dono, le ruego que guarde silencio – le reprochó Basil, que se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de un Gokudera Hayato inconsciente. Takeshi se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo también junto a el, esperando una respuesta del miembro CEDEF – Parece que la falta de comida y sueño hicieron esto. Lo más seguro es que su cuerpo no aguantó más, sin mencionar su estado emocional- agregó desviando la mirada.

- ¿Cuánto tardará en despertar? La ceremonia esta por iniciar y si no ve a Gokudera, Tsuna podría… - ero no terminó la frase.

Basil se levantó y tomó su saco con el que había arropado a peliplata.

- No lo sé – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – Considerando su estado actual podrí tardar una cuantas horas, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? –

El ojiazul dudo unos segundos, como pensando si debería decir algo. Al final habló.

- Dudo mucho que quiera despertar en estos momentos –

Yamamoto le miró intrigado por sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Basil ya se dirigía a la salida.

- Lo mejor sería que se apresurara a despertarlo, de otro modo Sawada-dono se alarmara si no encuentra a dos de sus guardianes en la recepción – y salió.

- ¿Pero a que se…?-

Antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta, un leve susurro salió de la boca de Gokudera. Al moreno se le encogió el corazón y se llevó la mano a la frente.

Pese a todo, aún sabiendo la razón de que pasar todo ese problema que estaba haciendo sufrir a sus dos mejores amigos, los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hayato no se habían apagado del todo y no pudo evitar sentir cierto coraje contra su jefe.

- Con que era eso a lo que se refería…-

Porque la palabra que había susurrado era la razón del porque no quería despertar de su sueño.

- _Juudaime… _-

Continuará

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sip, he decidido hacer mi fic más largo ewe últimamente se me han courrido más cosas que meterle pero por mi falta de tiepo no he podido pasar mcuhas a la chompu, pero espero poder subir un poco menos tardado el siguiente cap.

Ciaou ciaou !


	3. Senza Uscita

**Kombawa, minna-san admiradores del 5927 !!**

De verdad lamento muchisimo el retraso del nuevo cap T-T Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas sin mencionar que la inspiración me llega y se va como le pega la gana .-. Aún así agradesco la paciencia que le tienen a esta irresponsable fangirl y espero difruten este capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**3: Senza ****Uscita**

Apretó los puños. La ceremonia había sido pospuesta por un rato ya que al parecer había una ligera confusión respecto a quien había apartado la recepción. Ahora su padre y Reborn se encontraban discutiendo en las oficinas del lugar junto a una familia entera de una pareja japonesa adinerada contra el supervisor del hotel.

Pobre del que hubiera hecho el error. Estaba 100% seguro que a Reborn se le acabaría la paciencia pronto y los disparos no tardarían en oírse.

Así que le tocaba esperar en el cuarto donde se había estado cambiado un par de horas antes. Arto de pesarse de un lado a otro, se recargó sobre la pared, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Tal vez no estuviera bien, pero agradecía al cielo por aquella interrupción en el horario. Era algo que iba a tener que afrontar tarde o temprano, pero no estaba seguro de poder seguir con aquella enorme mentira que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo y a los demás. Sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago y formó una ligera sonrisa. Ahora comprendía a Shoichi.

- Hayato-kun… - el nombre escapó de sus labios sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer su nombre en su mente cuando trataba con todas sus fuerzas alejarlo de ahí? ¿Y dónde se encontraba él, ahora que lo pensaba? Ese día había visto a todos sus guardianes, menos al de la Tormenta.

Soltó una carcajada y golpeo su puño contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué debería aparecer…? Si yo mismo le dije que no quería volver a verlo. – se dijo riendo, percatándose como ésta iba disminuyendo y más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había dejado resbalar por el muro y sollozaba el nombre de la persona que aún amaba.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo como su cada párpado pesara una tonelada. Se encontraba sentado en el piso de una habitación muy elegante, con una mesa decorada y un par de sillas en el fondo. Trató de reconocer el lugar sin llegar a hacerlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente masajeándose el puente de la nariz, esperando recordar.

- Es bueno que por fin recobras el conocimiento – su mano se detuvo en cuanto lo oyó. Esa maldita voz que parecía que nunca perder el buen humor la conocía.

- ¿Y tú de dónde coños sacaste ese buen humor? Si hace un rato me amolaste a golpes – le dirigió una mirada entre sus dedos a un Yamamoto sonriente que se encontraba sentado junto a él.

- Sigo enojado contigo – su mano cayó sobre la cabeza de Gokudera- pero sigue siendo una buena noticia que hayas despertado tan pronto. – le dirigió son su típica sonrisa despreocupada y revolvió el cabello del peliplata.

Hayato no pude evitar sorprenderse y algo abochornado desviar la mirada. Aquello le había recordado el corto tiempo en que había estado saliendo con el beisbolista. Siempre era así. Primero se enojaba por su comportamiento y al siguiente le sonreía, aunque primero lo hacia darse cuenta de que estaba actuando mal, avergonzándolo.

Claro que en ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta aún que lo que sentía por su jefe superaba por mucho a la fidelidad que le tenía como su mano derecha.

- Sabe Juudaime… -tragó saliva- ¿Sabe Juudaime que me desmayé? – preguntó aún con la mirada en otra dirección.

El moreno quitó su mano de la cabeza del ojiverde.

- Tsuna esta algo ocupado por el momento y… –

- Así que no sabe –interrumpió frunciendo la mirada.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos, sin que alguno de los dos tratara de decir algo. Takeshi sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, el amar a una persona y aún así verla irse con alguien más sin poder evitarlo. O al menos así era desde el punto de vista del peliplata.

¿Debería decirle las mentiras ocultas tras esa boda?

Justo en ese momento, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta y ambos voltearon a mirarla, sin tratar de levantarse.

- ¿Hayato? ¿Hayato, estás ahí? Soy tu hermana – dijo la voz algo alterada de Bianchi. La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de los dos. Hasta donde sabían, unos días antes de la separación de Tsuna y Gokudera, la pelirosa estaba que echaba fuego por la boca e incluso después de uno que otro intento de asesinato por su parte contra Sawada, se había negado rotundamente a asistir esa boda.

- ¿Aneki? – soltó cuando tras un impulso se había levantado y abierto la puerta. Bianchi traía puesto unos lentes de cristal rosa y un vestido de escote violeta, que aunque no era precisamente de etiqueta le daba un aire elegante. Ella le dirigió una mirada de alivio, lo que le hizo sospechar que se había enterado de su colapso, pero ésta cambio de expresión a una dura y algo fría cuando sus ojos encontraron al guardián de la Lluvia en la misma habitación que su hermano – Podemos hablar… ¿a solas? –

Yamamoto entendiendo la indirecta también se levantó y salió del cuarto, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada seria a la pelirosa. Cuando se cercioró que el más alto ya no podía oírlos, entró al lugar y cerró de un portazo.

- Aneki… -algo en su manera de actuar no le cuadraba a Hayato, pero tenía que permanecer tranquilo, o al menos aparentarlo - ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? –

- No vine precisamente bajo mi propia voluntad – dijo algo irritada, confundiendo más a su ototou. Bianchi solía ser siempre muy amable con él. La otra debió darse cuanta, ya que soltó un suspiro y le dirigió una mirada triste – Lo siento, Hayato. Han pasado tantas cosas en estos últimos dos meses que creo que me he vuelto loca. Aunque en cierta forma es verdad que no tenía intención de venir a menos de que fuera algo importante.

- ¿Algo importante? –

- Exactamente – sacó un sobre de el bolso plata que traía consigo – Vine a darte esto.

El peliplata aceptó el sobre, dándole la vuelta para saber de parte de quien era. Pero no estaba preparado para ver el sello grabado en cera en la carta.

- ¡Pe-pero esto es…! –

- Si – Bianchi cruzó los brazos y se recargó contra la puerta – Es de parte de nuestro padre –

* * *

- Entonces esta decidido - dijo de forma seria Sasagawa Ryohei antes de salir de la recámara asignada a su hermana para esperar antes de la ceremonia. Él no solía ser una persona seria ni mucho menos paciente, pero era la única persona para hacer ese trabajo. Por eso supo que tenía que tomar la iniciativa y hacer lo correcto, por su hermana pequeña y por su amigo-jefe.

Aún así no pudo evitar que el coraje lo dominara apenas unos pasos alejado de la puerta de Kyoko y ya estaba buscando a quien golpear. Por suerte para las personas que trabajaban ahí, todos parecían haber sentido el aura de enojo que crecía y habían huido por sus vidas. Y eso arruinaba más el humor del boxeador.

- ¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS CONSIGO A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN PELEAR?! ¡¡ESTOY EXTREMADAMENTE ENOJADO!! – gritó a los cuatro vientos asuntando a los pocos que no tenían sentido para percibir el peligro y terminaron huyendo – ¡¡ARGGGH!! –

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte – una voz por más que conocida por el guardián del Sol. Parecía que las sorpresas no paraban ese día.

- ¿Pero que haces tú aquí?

* * *

- Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Bianchi una vez que su ototou había de terminar de leer. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debía reaccionar a una propuesta como esa? - ¿Hayato? –

- Yo… no sé… - su hermana cerró los ojos. Sabía que eso pasaría, se lo había advertido a su padre. Ahora todo dependía de Hayato, aunque odiara ponerle más peso a la pesada carga que ya cargaba en ese momento.

- Piénsalo, por favor – dijo abriendo la puerta – Tienes tres días para ello -

Apenas oyó el sonido de la puerta volver a cerrarse, se dejó caer sobre la silla que más cerca tenía.

- Madre, ¿qué debo hacer?… -

* * *

- Ya que todo esta aclarado, ¿seguimos con la boda? – dijo un sonriente Reborn con su pistola enfundado y humeante mientras observaba al administrador del hotel y a adinerada familia que había reclamado la recepción como suya. Pobres de ellos, pensó Iemitsu, viéndolos llorar por la vida que estuvieron a punto de perder por los disparos que –por suerte- no habían dado en el blanco.

- P-por aquí, s-señores – los guío de nuevo a los cuartos de espera un administrador nervioso y a punto de un paro cardíaco.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, vieron a un hombre de traje yendo en la dirección contraria. Ambos lo reconocieron de inmediato. Era uno de los hombres que habían llegado como guardaespaldas del consejo Vongola – Rinaldo, Niccolò y Enrico eran los nombres de los tres ancianos – y lo más seguro es que si iba tan rápido tuviera algo que reportar.

Ambos adultos se miraron y asintieron. Dejando al encargado seguir caminando solo, quien por cierto no lo notó debido al mido que le daba incluso voltear a ver a Reborn, decidieron seguir al hombre que se adentro en una habitación que lucía, a juzgar por el tamaño de la separación entre las puertas, una suit de lujo.

Por suerte ambos eran hitman expertos y con maestría lograron entreabrir la puerta para oír lo que sucedía adentro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Diego? – inquirió con voz rasposa un anciano de traje elegante negro y sombrero haciéndole juego. Traía muchos anillos puestos en sus decrépitas manos y tenía el aspecto de alguien de muy poca paciencia y escrúpulos. Se encontraba sentado de manera encorvada en una silla.

- Lamento molestarlo, signiore Rinaldo. – se arrodilló para besarle la mano- Pero me temo que hay un problema –

- ¿Qué clase de problema? – preguntó otra voz a sus espaldas. Era una voz dura pero sin el tono atemorizante del otro.

- Signiore Niccolò, perdone por no haberle visto – Niccolò tenía una complexión que le haría ver a cualquiera que estaba en excelente estado para su edad. Sus ojos claros parecían capaz de ver a través de todo, cosa que hizo sentir incómodo a Diego y desvió la mirada.

- Justo hace unos momentos acabo de ver salir del edificio a Poison Scorpion –

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, cosa que no les auguró nada bueno a Reborn o a Iemitsu.

- ¿Puede que se haya enterado del plan? – preguntó al aire Rinaldo.

- No lo creo – respondió el otro anciano tras un momento de reflexión – Es un tema confidencial y hemos estado atentos a que nadie aparte de nosotros y el joven Tsunayoshi lo sepa. Ni siquiera la familia Mutevole podría enterarse de ello –

Diego sin saber que era lo que pasaba dudó unos segundos si debía preguntar sobre lo que se hablaba y los consejeros se dieron cuenta de ello.

- Parece que tienes algo que decir. Vamos, chico. Solo habla–

El más joven se mordió el labio. Aquello podía costarle la vida.

- Signiores, espero disculpen mi curiosidad, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver la familia Mutevole, el signiore Gokudera y el que me hayan pedido vigilar a su hermana con la boda de Decimo –

Ambos hitman que escuchaban atrás de la puerta pusieron más atención a lo que estaban por decir los consejeros de Vongola Nono. Aquello podría decirles algo acerca de la decisión que había tomado Tsuna.

- Es muy simple – habló Ricardo con tono lúgubre. Niccolò solo desvió la mirada. Nunca había sido bueno con las mentiras, pero aquello era por el bienestar de la familia – Tenemos sospechas de que el joven guardián Gokudera Hayato es un traidor a nuestra querida familia-

Continuará…

* * *

¿Que tal xD?

A partir de aquí empezaremos a saber de que estan hablando los ancianos -malditos desgraciados!! hacen sufrir a mi Tsu-chan y a Haya-kun - - y el porque Tsuna no pudo hacer nada más que alejar a Gokudera de él nwn

También estoy pensando hacer más largos los capítulos y teniendo mis vacaioncitas ya próximas -gracias kami TwT- aprovecharé para eso.

Y quisiera agradecer a mi acosadora personal por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Para quien ya haya leído antes mis fics, sabe que soy mala con los fics largos y lo mío son los OneShoot x3UU Así que mil gracias **Luluzulub **!! También gracias a colette hatake, Suigin Walker, Saturo Mikoto, Artifex- Maka -niña, gracias por tus comentarios en todos mis fics w - mistdays, AnjuAkatsukiXIII, Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny, Gretzilla -mamá!! arigatou por llerme aqnue no sepas de la historia xP- ReikoNoHittman y Riznao por sus reviews owo !!

Sin nada más que aportar

Ciaou ciaou !!


End file.
